


Hunting for Beskar

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Charles is a scoundrel and a thief, Erik is an ex-Imperial officer, For once nobody is on Tatooine, M/M, Raven is an assassin for hire, Star Wars AU, but there is definitely a cantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: The Xavier siblings are planning a heist. Erik has a bad feeling about this.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Hunting for Beskar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Heist fic! Charles is a career criminal and Erik is his getaway driver and co-conspirator. I would love it if they had/recruited others to their gang, but the two of them going it alone is just as good!
> 
> PS: I am also open to the idea of Charles and Raven being the career criminals who drag Erik and/or others along for the ride if that’s the way you want to go!

“Erik! Fancy meeting you here.”

His trigger finger itches, the metal of his blaster warming against his hip at the sudden spike in his blood pressure. It takes Erik a count of three to swallow the urge to just start shooting, which is more than enough time for Charles Xavier to slide into his booth and sprawl decadently right onto his lap.

“Get off me before I put a hole in your head.”

“Oh darling,” Xavier laughs, “still as grumpy as ever. Didn’t I tell you, Raven? That Erik would be here on Taris? And you thought he wouldn’t come.”

A snort from across the table draws his attention to Xavier’s adoptive sister, the Chiss assassin Raven Darkholme, her own blaster aimed directly at Erik’s forehead. “Yes, Charles. I should never underestimate your ability to charm the pants off an ‘old friend’. Or a mark. Or a potential recruit for your special type of crazy.”

Her teasing words aside, Erik is still acutely aware of being in her blaster’s sight, and his admiration for her instincts grows with each of their encounters. Xavier might not have a cautious bone in his admittedly delightful and tempting body, but Darkholme…

Darkholme would sooner kill you, twice, just to make sure.

The lapful of Xavier shifts, pressing him against the dirty gundark leather before pulling him into a searing, breathtaking kiss. Erik remembers this all too well; the taste of Charles on his lips, the weight of him as they move, and those clever hands burning a trail across his naked skin.

He also remembers quite well, waking alone in bed after their last job, with what seemed like half of the Hutt Cartel trying to break down his door.

If he’s smart, he would get up and walk out of the cantina and never look back, because Xavier is trouble with a capital T, and likely to be the cause of his premature death. And though Erik didn’t really expect to live all that long after his defection, he also didn’t think he’d meet someone and fall hopelessly in love, and have his heart broken over and over again.

Though if he’s being honest with himself, Erik could never say no to Charles, no matter how much it hurt.

“You can fuck after we talk,” Raven interjects, as three glasses of spice beer gets deposited at their table by the surly Twi’lek server. “We don’t have a lot of time to find another pilot if he says no.”

“He’s not going to say no.” With a reluctance that Erik finds a little heartening – he’s a man after all, not a machine – Charles climbs off of his lap and slides one of the beers to him, before taking a sip of his own. “You’re not going to say no, are you, darling? Not with what I have to tell you.”

Erik shakes his head. “Just spit it out, Charles. I don’t have all day.”

His fierce scowl and terse answer elicits a mere sigh of resignation, making Erik miss the days when his word was enough to make a Stormtrooper quake in his armored boots. Raven merely leans back and drinks from her beer, her laconic pose masking the vigilance in which she’s monitoring their surroundings.

“Beskar. A large shipment from Concordia is headed to Ord Mantell for production.”

“How much are we talking about?” Even a few bars of it would bring a lot of credits on the black market. 

Charles grins, which is a sure sign of how much shit is about to hit the fan. “Enough to armor a platoon of Mandalorians. Or so I’m told.”

He sputters around a mouthful of beer, sloshing it over the table in his shock. “Manda…You’re joking. You’re working for the _Mandalorians_? Are you out of your karking mind?”

“ _With_ the Mandalorians, Erik. Not _for_ them,” is the answer, which somehow does not make Erik feel any better. “They’re providing the ‘muscle’ for this little venture, though Raven and I need a few more specialists to round out the team.”

“Summers is in,” Raven adds, “and McCoy. Someone to hack the systems on the Imperial transport, and someone to take care of the droids. What we’re missing is a ship that’ll get us close enough to board it—”  
  
“Which is where you come in.” Charles reaches over and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together to pull him close. “Your ship will get us past their sensors. We’re in and out before they even know we’ve been there. The Mandalorians are willing to pay the price of small moon to get some of their Beskar back, Erik. We do this, and you’ll never have to take another job again.”

“And what,” Erik snarls, “will you do if this thing goes sideways, Charles? You’re talking an Imperial transport here, which will have a full contingent of fighter escorts. My ship can’t go up against that many in a firefight.”

Charles shrugs. “But your ship _is_ fast enough to get us out of there if we need to make a quick getaway, right? And you used to be Captain of a Star Destroyer; I’m sure you know enough about your old friends to anticipate the worst that might happen.”

“They’re _not_ my friends,” he snaps, and then, “I’ll do this on one condition.”

Raven arches an eyebrow at him, ignoring Charles who beams at them both. “Which is?”

“I call the shots. You all do as I say, when I say it. Or there’s no ship and no deal.”

He never hears Raven's answer, because Charles quickly interjects, “Agreed. So…are you in?”

The whole thing is dangerous and insane, and something will surely go wrong no matter how well they plan it, but if Erik's learned one thing from that bastard Shaw it's this – no great risk, no giant reward.

“I’m in.”


End file.
